zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Judy´s Palm Tree Apartment
After Judy became a professional belly dancer and married Nick, she eventually moved into a more fancy new apartment in the Sahara Square, similar to the one that Gazelle is implied to own. Description It´s located near the middle of the district in one of the palm tree apartments. Judy and Nick live in the fourth floor there. All the apartments in the complex have an Arabian and Egyptian design, and Judy´s is no exception. It´s rather high in the apartment with a balcony that provides a nice view to the rest of Sahara Square and the sea. The biggest rooms' Living room: It´s located at the center of the apartment, with a beautiful Oriental design around it which fits Judy´s new profession. There´s a big fireplace with a couch and several cushions around there. On the top of the mantelpiece are several photos of the couple, as well as her trophies, her old ZPD equipment and dance props, including her bejeweled sword. There are doors to the balcony and the restrooms in the room. Kitchen: Located next to their bathroom. The kitchen is very similar to the one Nick and Judy had in Grand Pangolin Arms, except bigger and more spacious.Both of them take turns in cooking every once in a while during lunch or dinner. Rec room: Next to the bedroom. Judy uses this room to practice her dance choreography, and whenever she invites guests like Gazelle here, this room is very popular with them too. The TV set and the record players of the house are located in this room. Bedroom: Besides the living room, the biggest and the most spacious room in the apartment. It´s got a huge canopy bed for Judy and her husband, two huge bookshelves, a crystal candelabra, a terrarium for Judy´s pet snake and dance partner Juju and a painting done by Nick of the dancer herself on the wall. Between this and the rec room, there´s a small dressing room too. '''Notes - Even though the apartment has several floors, Nick and Judy´s apartment only has one. - When Judy gives dance lessons to some of her friends like Lola, she uses her rec room for that. Sometimes she also practices with Juju there too. - In her dressing room, Judy has several performing outfits, but her main one is still the same red two-piece bedlah that appeared in most of the AU. It is based on the costumes of the three background dancers during Friend Like Me in Aladdin. - The door to the apartment is located very close to the elevator leading to other floors in the complex. - Some of the more luxurious items in the apartments have been given to Judy as gifts by her admirers, from Gazelle and the sheik of Sahara Square to Nick himself. - Besides the bath tub in their bathroom, Judy and Nick sometimes use the pool area of the apartment complex too. - Like in the regular continuity, Nick and Judy go around in the city in in his red convertible. - After Judy settles down from her belly dancer career years later, she eventually moves to the same home in Bunnyburrow with Nick as she does in the regular continuity when she starts a family with him. Category:Ara-Bunny Nights AU Category:Fanon Category:Locations Category:Homes Category:Houses